be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Jhatka
Dr. Jhatka is the titular character of Motu Patlu. Contrary to the name of the show, Motu and Patlu have no relevance to the story whatsoever. He is known for his controversial jokes and vulgar sense of humour. All characters that have been seen with Dr. Jhatka carry a curse that slowly kills them from the inside until nothing is left but energy for the infamous doctor to feed on. Description • Jhatka is a powerful being who has many abilities, his signature move being the Super Succ. He has a secret relationship with Patlu. He and Patlu must keep it a secret, because Motu and Patlu have been married for 27 years. If Motu were to find out, he’d clap both their asses in a few milliseconds •Jhatka is soooo smart that even Pickle Rick needs to increase his I.Q. tenfold to even witness Jhatka's Supersucc. • His catchphrase is forget Wu����a Lu����a have Dr. Jhatka, a jibe aimed at Pickle Rick. • His fursona's name is Samm-ee' Crabby The Furred. • Jhatka has the power to transcend time and space at his will, as well as the ability to manipulate matter, and change the chemical compound of anything he pleases to change. The only reason that Jhatka has not killed Motu and Patlu yet is that he doesn't feel like it. One report even states that Jhatka jumped out of their computer screen and set the entire house on fire. Appearance • Jhatka's appearance is a disguise, hiding his true self. It is theorized that if you witnessed his true form, your innards would become outtards and you would become one with the Jhatka. This is purely theoretical, due to the fact that no one has ever reported having witnessed this rare event. • Jhatka's shell and outer appearance can be described as the epitome of handsomeness and cuteness. He can attract even a man and turn straight to gay in just an instant. Even without revealing his true self, Jhatka can paralyze you in an instant just by his good looks. Powers and Abilities • His S U P E R S U C C can erase anything from existence. This is actually what he did to Sans in Season 3 Episode 11, where he succed in Sans's gaster blasters and used them against him, forever liberating the Underworld. • Jhatka can succ you without any physical contact. His succ is reported to be so good that many people have killed themselves after suffering withdrawal symptoms from lack of Jhatka's famous S U P E R S U C C. •He is also skilled in playing Mambo Number 5 Ear-rape on his fingernails. He uses this tactic to distract his foes so he can 'S U P E R S U C C '''them. He demonstrated this on his long time foe, Mogli Confogli (pronounce Moe-glee Con-foe-glee) in Season Baguette Episode 1. Weaknesses • He fears the shadow realm, as that is the only place that limits his powers. This is shown in Season 4 Episode 7, when Pickle Rick used his dimension gun to send Dr. Jhatka to the shadow realm in order to drain his powers once and for all. • Jhatka is illiterate, but not due to stupidity. Jhatka is actually from an advanced civilization that has ascended beyond the puny use of words and writing. Jhatka communicates using an advanced form of telephathy, but due to most humans not understanding this form of communication, Jhatka usually comes out as a bumbling idiot. Deadass killed by comic sans ms Trivia • Jhatka, aka "Eater of Ass" is Post Malone's ghost writer/producer. He has written and produced multiple hits including "Rockstar feat. 21 Savage", "White Iverson" and "Go Flex". • Dr. Jhatka has 832 nipples, most of which are concentrated into several nodes of power. • Jhatka has eaten his own ass many times, even inventing a new move called the Ass Ball, where he eats himself inside out and spin dashes into his enemies. This move was conceived in Season 2 Episode 5, "Return of the Ass", and is used many times afterwards. • Dr. Jhatka has seen Finding Nemo 942 times in a row. It is actually a serious problem, and Jhatka has had many interventions concerning this. • When Funwaa.com was deleted, Dr. Jhatka went on a murderous rampage, ripping apart everyone in his path. Only after the reestablishing of Funwaa and the surgical removal of any traces of Gumwaa from his mind did Jhatka stop his murderous rampage. Appalled at this happening, Jhatka began a huge campaign to stop the spread of Gumwaa and forever establish the existence of Funwaa. Currently Jhatka's tyrannous empire has grown 2 billion strong and he rules his land with an iron fist. Any resistance is futile, no Gumwaa will live after this. • His name, "Jhatka", is actually an alias for the Lovecraftian God, Llak't'norg, who was originally brought into the world of Motu Patlu due to an unknown cultist burning an original copy of the Necronomicon. He uses the body of the deceased Doctor Potkha as a disguise. He plans to slowly kill off Motu and Patlu using his machines, for they are the only ones who can truly defeat him. All should fear Jhatka. • He can dab on Jake Paul like a yeety motherfucker • Dr. Jhatka in his childhood consumed 6923 trillion tons of powder that makes you say yes. His thiccnes was so strong he didn't say yes thus making his power level multiply 10 times. • Dr. Jhatka in fact created memes. His first meme was named "Lascaux, ''Horse" Category:Bros Category:Characters